


That’s What I Want To Hear!

by ashleybenlove



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: “Fergus!” she exclaimed.“Aye, that’s what I want to hear!” Fergus exclaimed suggestively.





	That’s What I Want To Hear!

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in August 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Fergus/Elinor. Playful, teasing sex (or any sort of intimacy) after that ass-grab in the first minutes of the movie."
> 
> Paps is apparently Scottish slang for breasts.

“Ahh, there’s ya arse!” Fergus exclaimed, shortly after Elinor removed her dress, leaving her bare-ass nude.

“It was always there,” Elinor said, seriously. But then she winked at him, so he knew she was not taking him literally. She then turned around, facing him, her naked front facing her sitting husband.

“Ah know,” he said, grinning broadly. “Let meh see it again.”

“Aye,” Elinor said, smiling.

A moment passed as she walked over to him, and placed her arms on Fergus’s shoulders, standing in front of him. 

He was not getting to see her naked arse, but he was getting to see her naked body, so either way, Fergus was quite happy with this. 

And she leaned forward to kiss his forehead, and as she was doing so, she felt his hand reach up and touch her breast. 

“Ahem,” she murmured, pulling away to look him in the eye. 

“Aye, wife, yer paps are right there, what do ya expect me to do?” Fergus said, teasingly. He leaned forward to attempt to kiss her breasts, and she pulled away.

“Wait ‘til ya had a good look at mah arse,” Elinor said. She winked at him. 

“Oh aye,” he replied.

She finally turned around, her bare arse right in front of Fergus. Ah, there it was. He loved that arse. It was the right amount of firm and fat and just a fantastic sight to see. Plus, it was part of her curves and he appreciated her curves.

“Aye, ya arse is a sight to behold,” Fergus said. 

He reached forward and grabbed both her butt cheeks, managing to pull her a little closer, making her softly exclaim in surprise. 

“Fergus!” she exclaimed.

“Aye, that’s what I want to hear!” Fergus exclaimed suggestively. His hands swiftly moved to her waist, and pulled her into his lap.


End file.
